But A Dream
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: At night the Shinkengers dream.  Multiple pairings including slash and het.
1. Takeru's Dream

"But a Dream"

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger or any of its characters.

Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations. Don't like it, don't read it.

Please Read and Review

Chapter 1:

Takeru gratefully crawled into bed because he was exhausted from the long day. Fighting Gedoshu was always exhausting but seeing his childhood friend after so long caused him to stir up emotions that he'd long forgotten. He hadn't realized how much he missed Genta until he saw him again. He had not expected the other feelings that had stirred up inside him as a result either.

As a child, he had had strong feelings for Genta. Feelings that were stronger than what normal friendship was. Takeru had always credited that to the fact that Genta had been his only friend growing up.

However, Takeru had more friends now and he still had these extraordinarily strong feelings for Genta. As he rolled over in bed, he thought of how attractive Genta had become. Even better than Takeru had imagined.

Takeru shook his head in hopes of clearing those thoughts from his head. He let his mind go blank so he could finally go to sleep.

He was about to drift off when he heard his bedroom door open. Suddenly wide awake, Takeru drew his sword to defend himself from the possible attacker.

"Ah! Take-chan, it's me!" pleaded a familiar voice.

"Genta? What are you doing here?" Takeru asked, sheathing his sword.

"I had to see you, alone," Genta explained. He reached out to touch Takeru's hand.

Even though Takeru knew it was going to happen, he still jumped when Genta touched him. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. Here was the young man that he was having questionable thoughts about touching him in the middle of the night alone.

"Why?" Takeru asked. His voice wavered more than he would've liked.

Genta stepped in closer to Takeru. So close that there were pressed right up against each other. Takeru could feel Genta's breath on his lips.

"I think you know why," Genta said.

Takeru's heart, which was racing a mile a minute, jumped into his throat. Genta closed the couple centimeters between them and kissed Takeru. He pulled back almost immediately and waited for Takeru's reaction.

Takeru was speechless and his mind was racing. Everything seemed to click into place with that one action. He was in love with Genta and he wanted more.

Apparently, Takeru didn't respond fast enough for Genta. "See, Take-chan. I love you. I became a Shinkenger because I wanted to protect you. I want to be with you forever and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen," he rambled on.

Takeru pulled Genta closer to him. "Genta, I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me."

Genta didn't need to be asked twice. He kissed Takeru much more passionately than he had previously. After a few moments of kissing standing up, Takeru pulled Genta down to lay in his bed with him. Their hands wandered all over each other. Takeru sharply inhaled when he felt Genta's hand touch his bare skin under his robes.

Genta started to pull back at this noise. The look on his face conveyed concern. Takeru reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"It is okay. I want this. I want you," Takeru whispered.

Genta smiled and went back to kissing his childhood friend. His hands wandered across Takeru's skin exploring as much of the flesh as possible. Genta pushed Takeru's robe off of his shoulders and he started kissing his way down to Takeru's chest.

Takeru had never felt so good. He put up no resistance when Genta undid the tie that held his robe together. Genta's hands were touching him in a way that no one had ever touched him before. Takeru had never imagined anything could feel this good but then Genta started to use his mouth.

Takeru couldn't stop himself from crying out and he sat bolt upright in bed only to find himself alone in his bedroom. He was sweating and breathing hard from the dream but it had been nothing more than a dream. Takeru could not decide if he was relieved or disappointed.

**This is a multi chapter story so there is more to come. Please leave a short Review to let me know if you liked my story or disliked it. Thank you!**


	2. Kotoha's Dream

"But A Dream"

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger or any of its characters.

Warnings: This is rated M for a reason. Don't like it, don't read it.

Please Read and Review.

Kotoha knew that what she was doing was wrong in the most extreme sense of the word. At the same time, she could not stop herself.

She'd been wandering around the halls when she had heard a grunting noise. Initially thinking that someone could be hurt, she had gone to investigate. However, what she had come across was much more scandalous than that.

Kotoha had known that Mako had some romantic interest in Ryuunosuke. However, she had no idea that the two were together in any sense of the word. At first, it looked like they were just kissing but then she noticed that Mako was stroking Ryuunosuke's penis. Kotoha had never seen one before and was immediately transfixed by the sight. She had watched Ryuunosuke remove Mako's top and caressed her exposed breasts.

Kotoha knew she should be leaving because this was clearly a private moment but she couldn't move. She felt her body get hot in a way it never had before. She watched as Ryuunosuke placed his mouth on Mako's breasts, who moaned in response.

Suddenly, she was imagining her in Mako's position and her lord in Ryuunosuke's position. Her hands began wandering over her body and eventually made their way into her shorts. Kotoha was surprised because she very wet down there. That had never happened to her before. She moved her hand slightly and an intense wave of pleasure ran through her body. She wished that it was Takeru touching her instead.

It was then that a hand clamped on to her shoulder. She jumped and then met the gaze of Takeru. He pressed a finger to his lips and then beckoned her away from the scene in front of her.

Once they were out of ear shot of the others, Kotoha began speaking. "I'm sorry. I don't-"

Takeru silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips. "Don't apologize. If anyone should it will be them for not finding a more private spot."

"But … I …" she stated not sure what she wanted to say. All she could think of how hot her body was and how she wanted Takeru to touch her more intimately.

"Let's go back to bed," Takeru said and he started to walk away.

Before Kotoha could stop herself, she reached out and grabbed his hand. Takeru stopped and looked at her confused. "Um ... can I …" she started to say but suddenly was too nervous to continue.

Takeru suddenly seemed to understand what she wanted to say. "Come to bed with me." He held her hand and led Kotoha to his bedroom.

Once the door was closed, Kotoha embraced her beloved lord. He returned the embrace readily. His hands stroked up and down her back in a soothing gestured. One of his hands tenderly cupped her cheek and she looked up at him. Kotoha could see nothing but affection in his eyes as Takeru leaned down to kiss her chastely.

When the kiss ended, too soon in Kotoha's opinion, Takeru spoke. "Tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable and I will."

Kotoha nodded, "Okay."

Takeru kissed her again only this time it was not so chaste. He licked her lips until she opened them for his tongue to explore her mouth. Kotoha gingerly tapped her tongue against his and tried her best to move her mouth. Hoping she was doing things right.

When they broke apparent for the second time, Takeru took her hand and led her to his futon. He sat down and guided Kotoha to face him while straddling his legs. This time, Kotoha initiated the kissing. It had felt so good last time. He placed her hands on the buttons of his shirt before pulling away from their kiss.

"Take it off," he said.

Not one to refuse an order, she undid the first button with only the slightest hesitation. Feeling empowered from her actions, she boldly undid the rest and pulled his shirt off. Once she was done, Takeru reached for her waist and gripped the base of her t-shirt. He pushed the garment over her head. Kotoha then reached behind her and removed her bra.

Takeru reached out to cup her breasts causing Kotoha to inhale sharply. He then pushed her slowly down to lie on the futon and he crawled on top of her. His hand fondled her breasts and then he brushed his fingers over her nipple. This caused Kotoha to gasp in pleasure. He continued this motion as he reached down to take her other nipple in his mouth. Kotoha had never felt so good before in her life. Her body wiggled in pleasure against her lord.

Kotoha's hips bucked upwards against Takeru. His free hand wandered to her shorts and deftly undid them. Takeru pulled back and made eye contact with Kotoha. Kotoha pushed her shorts down along with her panties, surprising herself a bit.

Takeru lay down next to Kotoha. He placed his hand in between her thighs and touched her most intimate places. This time, Kotoha actually cried out. She had been feeling good before but that was nothing compared to the feelings that were coursing through her body now.

Kotoha's eyes snapped open to find herself alone in her bedroom. She lay there for a moment catching her breath while she reflected on the dream she'd just have. It had felt so real and she was severely disappointed that it wasn't. She reflected on her dream as she turned over to go back to sleep.

**A/N: There will be more to come, hopefully within a week. Unfortunately, I'm having a bit of a writer's block which I'm hoping to get around. If you enjoyed or disliked my writing, please let me know in a review or a short comment. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chiaki's Dream

"But A Dream"

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger or any of its characters.

Warnings: This is rated M for a reason. Don't like it, don't read it.

Please Read and Review.

Chiaki walked out of the shower, still drying his hair. There was nothing quite as refreshing as a long bath after practice. He was walking back to his bedroom to rest a bit until he saw Kotoha sitting on the floor, her feet dangling over the edge into the garden. She was reading a magazine very intently.

He was immediately intrigued because he could imagine Kotoha reading any sort of magazine. Chiaki leaned over to get a better look at what she was reading. It was one of those magazines where all the articles were about sex. Needless to say, he was a little shocked. Kotoha had always seemed so innocent to him.

"You know those things are worthless, right?" he said in a mocking tone.

Kotoha jumped and tried to unsuccessfully hide the magazine from Chiaki's gaze. Her face had turned bright red with embarrassment. She opened mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

Chiaki sat next to her and reached out to take the magazine from her. He opened to an article that read '50 Moves to Please Your Man'. He glanced at it briefly and saw a few items of interest. One item on the list suggested biting the guy's scrotum. Chiaki visibly flinched imagining the pain that would inflict.

"See, this is worthless," Chiaki said. "Like this one, for example." He pointed at one that said 'Find a man's G-spot'. Kotoha leaned over his shoulder with great interest. "Men don't have G-spots. If they did, it would be called their penis."

Kotoha didn't say anything. She was just staring intently at the magazine but kept glancing at him.

He closed the magazine and handed it back to her. "If you want to learn about sex, you just have to practice. It is like being a samurai, you cannot just read about it in a magazine and suddenly you're a samurai. You have to practice."

Chiaki stood up and walked away. He'd nearly turned the corner when he thought he heard something. He slowed and glanced over his shoulder to look at Kotoha. She was looking at him blushing brightly. "Did you say something?" he asked.

Kotoha quickly turned her head to look at the ground and murmured something again. Chiaki still couldn't hear what she had said. He was about to ask her to repeat herself when Kotoha jumped to her feet. She bowed deeply to him and said a bit louder than necessary, "Can you please teach me how to have sex?"

To say Chiaki was dumbfounded might have been an understatement. Initially, he wasn't sure he'd heard her right but then he met her gaze. She was waiting expectantly but nervously for his answer. He knew he should say no and pretend this never happened but he heard himself say, "Sure, follow me."

He quickly turned around and hurriedly walked to his bedroom. He entered through the door and Kotoha was about two steps behind him. Chiaki quickly slid the door shut and locked it. Kotoha was looking up at him eagerly though it was obvious she was a little nervous.

Chiaki took a deep breath and said, "First thing you need to know about sex is foreplay. And the first step in foreplay is kissing."

Kotoha nodded and then stepped towards him. Chiaki wrapped his arms around her waist slowly and pulled her towards him. He leaned down to kiss her. Initially, Kotoha did not respond but then her mouth moved hesitantly against his. Chiaki did not want to go too far by using his tongue however Kotoha surprised him by trying to push her tongue gently into his mouth. He willingly let her.

Chiaki started to run his arms up and down her back and then to her arms. He pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss her neck. Kotoha made a small gasp of pleasure when he nipped at her neck.

"The next step is to take off our clothes," Chiaki told her. He went to pull off his shirt but Kotoha grabbed his wrist.

Her face was bright red with embarrassment but she managed to say, "No, I want to undress you."

Chiaki nodded and let her pull his shirt off over his head. Kotoha slowly undid his belt and let it drop to the floor with his shirt. She dropped to her knees to undo his jeans. She pulled them down to his ankles along with his underwear.

When Kotoha looked up, she was face to face with Chiaki's cock. Chiaki was a surprised to see how hard he was but then he remembered how long it had been since he'd masturbated. It was even longer since the last time he had had sex.

Chiaki met Kotoha's eyes. She was looking up at him from where she was kneeling on the floor like she was waiting for him to say something. "Go ahead, touch me," Chiaki prompted.

Her fingers slowly and gently touched his cock. "It's soft," she whispered. Kotoha wrapped her small hand around his penis and slowly ran them up and down the shaft. Chiaki let out a small moan and Kotoha looked back up at him and grinned broadly.

"Use your mouth," Chiaki said.

Kotoha leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue to the shaft as though she were tasting it. She leaned back and just stared at his cock for a moment. She then leaned into and licked the entire length of it. Chiaki inhaled sharply and then she did it again. Kotoha then took the head of his penis into her mouth and tried to take as much of it in as she could.

She had just started to bob her head up and down when Chaiki's knees buckled. As he fell to the floor, he suddenly woke up in his dark bedroom. He was confused for a moment but then quickly realized that it had just been a dream. He stared at the ceiling and wished it was real before falling back asleep.

**A/N: I finally got the third chapter written. There will be more to come sooner or later. Please read and review especially if you're following this story. I would love to hear what you think even if it is just a few words. Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
